Borehole image logs, produced by tools lowered into a well, provide oriented electrical and acoustic maps of the rocks and fluids encountered in the borehole. Electrical borehole images in water-based (conductive) and oil-based (non-conductive) muds are generated from electrodes arranged in fixed patterns on pads that are pressed against the borehole wall. Depending on the borehole diameter, gaps will occur between the pads, resulting in non-imaged parts of the borehole wall. Thus, borehole coverage ranges between about 40% and about 80% when considering a single run of an imaging log.